mythosfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventuring
rightWhen you first start a game of Mythos, you will find yourself alone in a small encampment. The Caravan Master is in urgent need of your help, shown by the large ! over his head. Whenever you see this symbol, it means that person has a quest for you. Simply click on the NPC and you’ll be on your way in no time! Your First Quest After opening a dialogue with the Caravan Master, you’ll learn about the map that was stolen from him. If you want to go anywhere in Uld, you’ll need to get maps, so this is as good a time as any to earn your first. Left-click the OK button to accept the quest. Now, head on over to the entrance of the Harrowmoor Crypt and let the adventuring begin. The Quest Log leftOnce you begin adventuring in earnest, you might have a large number of quests to keep track of all at once. If you ever want to check on the specifics or status of a quest that you are on, you can open your Quest Log by pressing the associated icon in the bottom interface or simply hitting the L key. This will show you all of your active quests, what you have to do to complete them, and the reward you’ll get once they are done. It’s a good idea to check your Quest Log every now and then to make sure you didn’t forget something. Finishing a Quest leftrightOnce you complete a quest, you’ll be directed to a specific person or place to wrap things up and get your richly deserved reward. You’ll know where to turn in a completed quest because a ? appears over the person or place you’re going to need to see. Just click on the NPC and you’re done. Often you’ll see a ! or ? that is a ghostly silver in color as opposed to bright yellow. This means that the NPC will either have a quest for you later, or that you’ll be turning in a quest to them once it’s been completed. Remember where you see these and your adventuring will be that much more efficient and rewarding! Delving Dungeons Adventurers are always on the lookout for gold, gems, armor, weapons, and trinkets – but more importantly they seek relics and artifacts of power. The dungeons you will explore in search of these treasures are vast and varied. Arcane Gothic Cathedrals, deadly Jungle Ruins, dangerous Steam Mines and many more locales await those bold enough to delve their depths. The locations of these dungeons are not always well known, but as with most anything in Mythos, they can be found or had – for a price. The key to adventuring are the Maps that unlock the different locales within the kingdoms of Uld. Some of these places will be shown to you by people you meet in the camps, villages and towns as part of a quest. Other can be purchased from cartographers, given as rewards, or found as rare items from the monsters that plague the land. The rarer the dungeon, the harder it will be to find a map that leads there. center The dungeons and their denizens offer many rich rewards, all of which are different every time they are encountered. It is important to note that due to the massive amounts of arcane energies expended in the Dark War, the landscape of Uld is constantly warping and shifting. This means that many of the maps become out-dated once they have been used, so when you travel to a dungeon, make sure you investigate it thoroughly before leaving it for good. Remember! The land of Uld is constantly changing – more treasures and challenges abound there than can be imagined! Category:Basics